narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seireitou's Training: Unlocking the Ragnarok State
Recap :Seireitou has unleashed all his dormant power, a.k.a, Elder Kai Ritual :Has already mastered Zenkai :Unagi appears and explains to Seireitou about the Ragnarok State :Seireitou has mixed feelings about how to confront his brother Mixed Feelings Seireitou is sitting under a waterfall, deep in thought. He was unsure of what to do when he was to meet his brother, Kenji. Irounaku appeared next to him, and said, "Seireitou, you have only a month before the Pole Star makes its way towards Earth, what are you doing?" "I know, Irou, but...I don't know...At one time, I killed Hikaru, someone who I cared for but wasnt even flesh and blood...so, how can I kill my brother!?" said Seireitou looking down. "Well, for one thing, he is going to kill you, so there's a reason," said the Kai. He looked to see Seireitou had his eyes closed, and he was gritting his teeth. Irou sighed, "Listen, because you are the Vessel of Ragnarok, your ties to your friends and family must be the last thing on your mind in order to do what is best for the world" said Irou. Seireitou looked down, frowning, as if depressed. Irou sighed, "Besides, you must learn to master the 4 main elements and use the raw power of them before confronting Kenji, we shall start with Air." The 4 Elements Air Irou led Seireitou to a vallewy in the Land of Wind. He then said, "This seems appropriate to train here. In this exercise, you must learn to use the powers of Wind without the use of your chakra. This the first step to unlock the full potential to the Ragnarok State." "Okay, just tell me what to do" said seireitou seriously. "It's simple, just bend the air to your will," said Irou. "Have fun." Seireitou looked at him comicly, "Nooo, the thought never oc..cured to me!" he said as he jumped ontop of a large rock and got in a position. Irou sat down on a boulder nearby and said, "Well? What are you doing? Come on, I don't have all day you lazy bum! Just bend the air to your will." He lifted his hands and waved them toward Seireitou. Next thing, a gust of wind had nearly blown Seireitou over. "Like that, now do it yourself." Seireitou moved his arms like Irou did but nothing happened. He continued trying but couldnt move any air. Irou sighed and said, "This is pathetic, all you need to do is move in a circular motion. Don't you have any techniques that requires you to move in a circular motion?" "..... oh yeah, now i know" he said as he spun around his arms the way in Hyuga Taijutsu and focused on control as the wind followed and blew away 3 trees away. Irou was stunned to see this. He thought to himself, And I was talking about the wrong technique... "Well, continue to practice until you can do this in your sleep." Seireitou grumpled as he continued to blow things away. One day passed as Irou woke up to seireitou flying through the air as if walking on the wind. Irou smiled and said, "Good job, you passed. You can teach the rest to yourself." He turned to walk away and said, "Next, I will teach you to control water." Water Seireitou followed Irou. "Okay, so, where we going to learn about water?" "You know how the moon affects the tides in the ocean, correct?" asked the Kai. "Yeah, the push and pull of the ocean currents" said Seireitou. "That is how you are going to learn to use water to your will." The Kai walked over to a river that blocked their path. He then said, "Watch, and learn." He then stretched his hands out, and after a series of motions, the river parted, making a path to walk through. The kai walked to the other side, but left Seireitou on the opposite side. "All you have to do is part the waters to get to this side. All the other techniques that come with this are child's play." He sat down near a tree, and began to take a nap. Seireitou tried to use his Hyuga style but couldnt part it. He then tried Taijutsu similar to Might Guy and Rock Lee's type but still couldnt move it. He thoguht about it, remembering that the moon isnt forcing the water to move, meerly creating a path in which the water follows. He breathed and watched the river's movement and directing his motions in the opposite direction and soon after, the water split and seireitou walked on through. The old kai still was asleep even after Seireitou had finished the exercise. He woke up to see Seireitou sitting underneath a tree drinking some sake. He sighed and said, "So I take it you accomplished the task?" Seireitou winked one eye as water fell on top of Irou. "You tell me" he said smiling. Irou got up and dried himself off. He then said, "Must you always torment your mentors?" He stood up and said, "Next, I shall teach you to control earth." Earth "Alright, so, lets go!" said seireitou as he snickered as Irou was drying his sleeves. Irou then did a deep stance, and a large boulder was above Seireitou. Irou then said, "Another stupid trick like that, and you'll have an apartment reserved for you in other world." He then dropped the boulder next to Seireitou. "Now, move this boulder with the same stance I had." Seireitou stood in a deep stance and stomp the ground, picking up the boulder and threw it at a nearby mountain. As giant rocks were dropping down, Seireitou flung all of the falling boulders in different directions. He was soon done and faced Irou, "How's that?" "NO YOU IDIOT!!!" yelled the old kai comically. "If you just shoot the rocks randomly, you'll never learn control. Now try it again." Seireitou tried it a few times, failing horribly. He then tried it once more, relaxing his body but keeping his mind as hard as a rock. The boulder was lifted. Seireitou then leifted 2 other boulders and started juggling them. "How about now?" asked seireitou, smiling nervously. Irou looked at what Seireitou was doing. He then said, "You pass, but just barely." Seireitou smiled, "alright, so fire's next right?" Fire "Fire is the last element for you to master, but I don't think you're ready," said Irou. "why not?" asked seireitou